


Not Expected

by KhaSterek, sisforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles, Gryffindor Derek, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slytherin Stiles, Stiles/Erica friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaSterek/pseuds/KhaSterek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisforsterek/pseuds/sisforsterek
Summary: When Derek Hale returns from summer vacation hotter than ever, Stiles and Erica make a bet.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 232
Collections: Another Present Under the Tree





	Not Expected

“Move,” Stiles Stilinski says as he grabs the backs of two second years’ robes and pulls them up from their seats at the Slytherin table.

“You’re really taking being a seventh year in stride,” Erica chuckles as she and Stiles sit in the places that the younger kids vacated. Their backs are to the wall near the head table for prime sorting ceremony viewing. 

Stiles turns to his friend and smirks. “You know I just like to boss the younger kids around. Besides, I told you we didn’t have to hurry to get good seats.”

“Shag me, Derek Hale got hot over the summer,” Erica says under her breath as she leans into Stiles.

“What? Where?” Stiles asks excitedly.

“Almost directly across from us, to the right a little, facing us,” Erica answers. “I’m shagging him this year.”

Stiles’ eyes finally find the Hale boy at the Gryffindor table. He notes that he finally grew into his ears. The stubble on his cheeks is definitely doing him favors, and he looks like he filled out a little across the chest too.  _ Stiles wants him _ .

“Not if I get to him first.” Stiles wags his eyebrows. “You know the boys can’t resist my arse.”

“Who knows if he’s even into blokes?” Erica huffs.

“Please. All of Hogwarts knows he’s a mummy’s boy,” Stiles retorts. “Who knows if he’s even into girls?”

“He dated that Paige girl from Ravenclaw in fifth year,” Lydia pipes up from the other side of Stiles.

Erica smiles cockily at him. "See? So I bet I can bed him before you,” she says as McGonagall calls for everyone to quiet down. The sorting ceremony is starting.

“Challenge accepted. What does the winner get? “ Stiles asks quietly as the sorting takes place.

"Well, bedding Derek Hale of course. What more do you want?" the blonde says. She looks back at the boy in question again, and Derek is laughing and stretching his arms above his head, very muscular arms. 

Stiles notices the look on her face and follows her gaze. "Game on."

Stiles observes the Gryffindor boy throughout the rest of the sorting ceremony; however, when the food appears on the table, he doesn’t waste any time before digging in. He hadn’t had anything to eat today except for a chocolate frog on the train, and he is starving. He’s still stuffing his face when Erica stands from the table. 

“Where are you going?” Stiles asks with food still in his mouth. No one ever said he had manners.

“To win this bet,” Erica replies.

He looks over at the Gryffindor table and doesn’t see Derek. He looks around the table and finally spots Derek heading toward the exit. Erica quickly catches up with Derek and calls his name. Stiles watches as Derek stops and looks around curiously. Erica stops only inches away from the Gryffindor and grabs his arm. Stiles can’t hear what she says, but from the look on Derek’s face, he’s slightly terrified and quite possibly blushing. Stiles laughs to himself. He can imagine just what Erica is saying to the poor boy. The Slytherin boy decides that he will have to take a milder approach to win Derek over.

—

As Stiles walks into Potions the next morning, he’s glad that he didn’t wait around to walk with Erica. She had been primping in front of the mirror and was not in any hurry to leave. He smiles to himself as he looks around the room and spots Derek sitting at a table by himself. He quickly contemplates the best strategy and decides that he will sit next to Derek. 

“Hale,” Stiles says as he places his book on the table.

Derek’s eyes widen and he moves slightly away from Stiles when he takes a seat.

“Stilinski?” Derek replies questioningly.

“You’re at my favorite table,” Stiles says with a grin.

“I can move,” Derek says quickly, already getting up.

Stiles places a hand on his arm, stopping him. “Why would you do that? You were here first. We can share,” Stiles insists.

Derek swallows, clearly confused, and sits back down. “If you’re sure.”

Stiles smiles. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Derek nods, and his expression says he’s waiting for the punchline. 

Stiles leans in close to Derek and whispers, “Potions is my favorite class.”

“Mine, too. Mrs. Martin makes it so interesting,” Derek says excitedly.

“Stiles!” 

Stiles turns toward the entrance to the class and spots Erica. She doesn’t look happy. He smirks. “You were taking too long.”

Erica takes the only spot left in the classroom, the one next to the most obnoxious kid in Gryffindor.

“I can still move so you can sit by your friend,” Derek says.

“Absolutely not. She just wants to sit next to me because she wants to cheat off of me,” Stiles replies grinning.

“I heard that!” Erica says a little too loud, but Derek laughs a little, so Stiles takes it as a win. For now at least.

Stiles is a Slytherin and not above shoving his best friend under the bus to win Derek for himself. Derek isn’t his usual choice of a bedmate—being a Gryffindor and all—but for some reason, he is excited to win this bet. Maybe because he knows it’s going to be more difficult than the others since Derek and he are natural enemies due to their houses being rivals for centuries, but Stiles is nothing if not obstinate. And it’s not like he cares about the rivalry, of course. He doesn’t go out of his way to talk with Gryffindor students, but he also doesn’t ignore or shun them; they just don’t have anything to talk about.

“Quiet,” Professor Martin says as she walks into the room, “Open your books to page 24.”

Professor Martin has them brew a healing potion for the infirmary, so the class passes fairly quickly. Stiles is mostly quiet due to the potion being advanced, but he can see, as he moves around the cauldron, that Derek takes little peeks at him, seemingly with interest. And he quickly thinks of something to add to his plan to bed the Gryffindor. He needs something not too explicit, but that also will let him approach Derek outside of their classes. Then he thinks, a party would be a great idea... music, other people, party games, alcohol. 

As soon as they’re dismissed, Stiles turns to Derek. “I’m throwing a party Friday night after dinner in the Room of Requirement. You should come, and bring your friends. We’ll celebrate the start of our last year at Hogwarts.”

Derek looks at him with both interest and a little skepticism. “I’ll think about it.”

“I hope to see you there,” Stiles says as he grabs his things, pausing to smile at Derek before he leaves the room.

—

Tuesday afternoon, Stiles walks into the Herbology greenhouse and smiles when he sees Erica.

“How was Divination?” Stiles asks as he takes the seat next to Erica.

“Fascinating,” Erica replies. “How was Ancient Runes?”

“Long, but interesting,” Stiles says as his eyes scan the room looking for a certain Gryffindor. “Hale! Sit by me,” he says as soon as the boy steps into the greenhouse.

Derek pauses, his expression curious, but then a brunette Gryffindor girl walks in behind him—an Argent, Stiles thinks—and she slips her arm in his and pulls him to the other side of the room. Derek looks back at Stiles and shrugs as he follows the girl. 

“That was pathetic,” Erica says with a laugh.

“Shut up. He’s into me; I can see it.” He shrugs, unbothered. 

“You keep telling yourself that, loser,” she replies, nudging him. 

“Oh, I’ll win. Just wait and see,” Stiles shoots back just as Professor Sprout walks in.

Herbology is not one of Stiles’ favorite subjects, but it’s necessary for potions ingredients, so he makes sure to concentrate for the rest of the class. 

—

Derek doesn't sit with Stiles again for the rest of the week, but Stiles isn't bothering himself with it. Every time he passes by Derek, Stiles talks to him, and even though the Gryffindor looks at him funnily, he always answers, and by all that he has been observing about Derek, he’s not much of a talker. Not unless it's with his friends Allison and Boyd or his little sister, Cora who is in Hufflepuff. Derek is a reserved guy; Stiles likes it. It means that he doesn't let just anyone get into his inner circle, which means Erica with her aggressive approach won't get anywhere with the Gryffindor boy.

Come Friday, Stiles is excited about the party. He has already invited some people from his house and some others, but not Erica. He is sure she knows, of course, but he just wants to see what she will do about it.

By supper, Stiles is almost buzzing with pent up energy. He’s ready to dance and socialize at his party, but there’s one more thing he needs to do. He stands up from his spot at the Slytherin table when he sees Derek sit down with his friends at the Gryffindor table. Stiles walks across the dining hall until he’s standing directly behind Derek and his friends. 

The Argent girl turns toward him and raises an eyebrow. “Can we help you?” she asks.

“I’m Stiles, by the way. I just wanted to make sure you knew about the party I’m throwing for seventh years after supper. You’re all invited,” Stiles says. He rests a hand on Derek’s shoulder. ”I do hope you’ll all be able to make it.”

“Is this a joke?” Argent asks with a disbelieving tone.

Stiles fake gasps at her. Yes, he knows why she’s saying that. “Of course not! We’re almost adults. It’s our last year here, and when we get out of here, there’s no house to define us, so we should bury our differences. Don’t you think, Miss Argent?”

She still doesn’t look convinced, but nods. “Okay, we will be there.”

“Don’t fill up. There will be plenty of sweets at the party,” Stiles says before he leaves to return to his table.

“What was that about?” Erica asks as Stiles returns to his seat at the Slytherin table.

“Nothing,” he answers before shoving some mash in his mouth.

“Uh huh,” Erica replies with a smirk.

Stiles eats fast so he can be the first one to the Room of Requirement.

“Where are you going?” Erica asks as he stands up from the table before dessert is even served.

“Gotta pee,” Stiles answers as he hurries away.

“You think you’re so smart don’t you, Stilinski?” she yells as he walks away.

—

By the time the first person arrives, Stiles has couches and loveseats set up in a half-circle, a big table full of sweets, a huge bowl of punch that he spiked with rum, and plenty of plates and napkins. Music is playing and the lights are dimmed with fairy lights set up in strategic places for beautiful mood lighting. He’s changed into tight skinny jeans that show off his arse and an equally tight purple t-shirt.

Students start to arrive in groups, and it’s more than Stiles thought it would be, but he thinks this is not necessarily a bad thing. This way Derek won’t suspect anything, and the Slytherin has a feeling that this is better for his plan. 

Stiles spots Erica entering the room and rolls his eyes at her short skirt and the dangerously low neckline of her tight blouse. He’s afraid that if she bends over, her breasts might fall out of her shirt. She is beautiful though. If Stiles wasn’t pretty sure Derek doesn’t like her type, then he might feel threatened. She spots Stiles and walks his way. Despite the bet, Stiles is still happy to see her. They are best friends after all, and this is a friendly bet. 

“Are you mad I came?” Erica asks, stopping next to Stiles.

“If I didn’t have my eye on Derek, I’d take you back to the dorms and go down on you until you screamed,” Stiles whispers in her ear.

“The only one making me scream tonight will be Derek Hale.” She winks at him. 

“In your dreams, Blondie,” he replies.

“Let’s see, shall we? Our boy just arrived,” Erica says tilting her head towards the door, then walking away immediately. 

His best friend walks up to their Gryffindor boy and stops in front of him, already putting her hand on his arm. Stiles takes a sip of his drink as he watches closely. For a minute there, he’s nervous, because even blushing quite hard, Derek looks at the girl’s breasts and most of her body. But then Derek’s demeanor changes to uncomfortable, and his eyes search the room. His gaze doesn’t precisely stop on Stiles, but it does linger a bit before he finds who he wants. The Slytherin seeks what exactly Derek was looking for, and surely Allison is coming to her friend’s rescue; it’s obvious. Stiles laughs as Argent plucks her friend from the blonde’s hands. She leads him away from Erica and further into the room.

Stiles decides to walk over to them and initiate contact.

“Glad you guys could make it,” Stiles says when he stops in front of Derek and the Argent girl.

“It looks nice in here,” she replies.

“Be sure to get some punch and sweets. It’s all delicious. And if you need anything else, just think of it and it’ll appear,” Stiles says, letting his gaze rest on Derek. “Or I can help you with anything at all.”

Allison and Derek thank him, and he turns to greet the rest of the guests. He spots Isaac and Scott, two Hufflepuffs, and decides to talk to them next. He’d hooked up with Isaac a few times last year, but Isaac didn’t want anything serious, because he was afraid that word would get out that he wasn’t straight. Apparently his father is a real asshole. Stiles didn’t have any hard feelings about it. The boy was a good lay, and he was pretty, but the Slytherin couldn’t see himself settling down with the Hufflepuff, because he didn’t want to go back into the closet. He’s happier now.

Half an hour later, and he was pretty sure he had greeted all of the guests, so he projected his voice and invited everyone to participate in a Muggle game called “spin the bottle.” He made it clear that everyone should join in.

Once everyone was is gathered around, Stiles explained the game, “You spin the bottle, and whomever it lands on, you have to kiss. Then they spin and so on.”

Stiles notes that Derek takes a step back before Allison holds him and says something in his ear. Derek sighs visibly but nods and stays beside her. The Slytherin watches it all curiously. Derek seems uncomfortable as always. For a second, he thinks it’s a bad idea but shrugs it off.

“Okay, everyone sit in a circle,” Stiles says as he takes a seat on the ground. He asks the room for a bottle and once he has it, and everyone is in a circle, he spins. It lands on a cute Hufflepuff girl. He walks on his knees to meet her halfway across the circle. She’s already blushing. He leans in close to her and whispers, “I don’t bite.” She giggles. He quickly kisses her, not lingering too long, just long enough to hear his classmates cheering and laughing around them. He goes back to his seat and she spins the bottle. 

The game continues on, almost everyone has got a chance to spin and kiss when it lands on Derek. The Argent girl is the one who spinned. He’s kept track, and Derek hasn't had to kiss anyone yet, so he holds his breath, but she just kisses Derek on the cheek. 

Then it’s Derek’s turn to spin.

Stiles enacts his next move to seduce Derek. As the bottle spins, Stiles brings his hand to his mouth and whispers a spell once the bottle is slowing down. He removes his hand and taps the floor the second the bottle moves to himself. The bottle stops and it’s pointing directly at him. He looks up and smiles at the Gryffindor. Derek looks slightly terrified. Stiles frowns a little because of it, and he can’t help but think that maybe Derek really isn’t into guys.

When they meet in the middle of the circle, Stiles decides the best approach is to let Derek take the lead. The Gryffindor bites his bottom lip just a little and quickly places a chaste but not too fast kiss on Stiles’ lips. He can see the pink on Derek’s cheeks and he’s smiling shyly as he returns to his spot in the circle.

Stiles keeps his eyes on Derek as the game goes on. The other boy returns his glances but never lingers. As the Slytherin watches the boy he wants to bed, he notes that every time the bottle is spinning, Derek gets nervous, as if he doesn’t want it to land on him. Stiles can see that he is a little scared even. Derek’s hand is holding onto Allison’s arm, and he grips harder every time the bottle is spinning. Stiles doesn’t let the bottle land on Derek again.

“Has everyone had a chance to participate?” Stiles asks, ready to end the game to put Derek out of his misery. 

When everyone agrees, he makes the bottle disappear and stands up. 

“Get a refill on your punch, grab another sweet, mingle. It’s a party, people!” Stiles yells before going to get a refill on his punch.

“Cheater,” Erica says from beside him suddenly.

“Prove it,” Stiles replies with a smirk.

Erica flips her hair behind her shoulder. “Doesn’t matter; he clearly doesn't want to kiss you."

“Is that so? I think you should pay more attention to our boy, Blondie,” he says, smiling as he remembers the kiss. “In fact, I think I’ll ask him out. Excuse me.”

Stiles turns around and quickly locates Derek, still hanging close to the Argent girl. He doesn’t waste time walking over to them. He doesn’t want to give Erica a chance to interfere. He steps up behind the Gryffindor and taps him on the shoulder. Derek turns slightly, giving him an inquisitive look.

“Can I talk to you privately?” Stiles asks with a slight smile.

Derek nods, so Stiles leads the way. He asks the room for a partition in the corner, and he takes the boy behind it.

“I have a question for you, but you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to, okay?” Stiles says.

Derek is nervous again, but nods.

“Was that your first kiss tonight?” Stiles asks.

Derek’s eyes widen. “Did I do something wrong?”

Stiles smiles. “No. I was just curious. You seemed nervous. The kiss was fine.” 

“I was nervous. It was my first kiss,” Derek says shyly.

“Can I kiss you again?” Stiles asks softly. 

“Okay,” Derek agrees. 

Stiles takes a step closer, keeping a smile on his face as he reaches out and cups Derek’s chin in his hand. Then he leans in and presses his lips to the Gryffindor’s. He lets his tongue slip between his lips and run along the seam of the other boy’s. Derek lets out a gasp, and Stiles can’t help but smile again. He presses his lips to Derek’s again and kisses him like he wanted to all along. The boy isn’t the best kisser, but he’s not even close to Stiles’ worst kiss. He’s just inexperienced, not bad at it. He lets his other hand run through Derek’s hair as the kiss deepens. Too soon for his liking, Derek pulls away.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks, and Derek just shakes his head shyly. “Too much?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Stiles grins at the boy in front of him. Merlin, isn’t Derek the cutest? “It’s okay, we can go slow. I don’t mind.”

“Why would you?” Derek asks, frowning a little.

“Because I want to. I want to get to know you,” Stiles answers.

Derek cocks his head, then smiles. “You’re not what I expected.”

Stiles smiles at Derek. “Do you want to go to Hogsmede with me on Sunday?”

“Sure,” Derek replies.

“It’s a date,” Stiles says happily.

Derek ducks his head, but Stiles can see that he’s smiling.

“I’ll let you spend the rest of the party with your friends, but I’ll see you Sunday at noon. I’ll meet you at the entrance to your common room,” Stiles tells Derek.

The party wraps up well after curfew, but as the host, Stiles stays until the very last person leaves. Then he casts a spell to shroud him in the shadows as he makes his way back to the Slytherin dorm. As soon as he’s in the common room, he hears Erica say, “It’s about time!”

Stiles rolls his eyes as he makes his way over to the sofa. He flops down next to Erica and leans against her, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

“I couldn’t be seen leaving my own party,” Stiles replies with a yawn.

Erica yawns next. “We better get to bed. Tomorrow is another day of trying to seduce Derek Hale.”

“Yeah, about that,” Stiles says, “I’m calling off the bet.”

“Why? You figured out that he’s not into you?” Erica jokes.

“The opposite, actually,” Stiles tells her. “We’re going to Hogsmede together on Sunday, but it’s not just that. I actually want to get to know him. He’s actually really shy and it turns out that I was his first kiss, so I doubt either of us would get him into our bed any time soon.”

“Aw, you’ve never been interested in dating anyone. You’ve only been worried about notches in your bedpost. What makes this one different?” Erica asks.

“I don’t know. Just something about him. He’s different,” Stiles replies.

—

Saturday passes quickly because Stiles spends the whole day catching up on homework so that he’s free to spend Sunday with Derek. When Sunday comes around, he changes his outfit three times before settling on a pair of black slacks that make his ass look amazing and a grey buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms. The weather is still slightly warm, so he doesn’t need a hat, but he shrinks a jacket and puts it in his pocket just in case. He fixes his hair with a little bit of gel so that it looks effortlessly arranged, yet it still takes him half an hour to get it just right. 

When he gets to the entrance to the Gryffindor dormitory, Derek is waiting for him in a maroon sweater with thumb holes, which Stiles thinks is ridiculously cute, and black pants that are tight enough to do him favors. He’s smiling shyly when Stiles stops in front of him.

“Alright, let’s get this date started,” Stiles says, smiling back at the Gryffindor.

Once they’re outside of Hogwarts and on the path that leads to Hogsmede, Stiles asks, “What are your interests?”

“Quidditch,” Derek replies quickly.

“Me too!” Stiles says. “What is your favorite team?”

“Holyhead Harpies,” Derek answers.

“Ah, I’m a Chudley Cannons fan myself,” Stiles says.

“You like to root for a losing team?” Derek asks in disbelief.

“I’m a fan of the underdog when it comes to sports. It makes it extra exciting when they do win,” Stiles replies. 

“I can see that,” Derek says. 

“Do you like butterbeer?” Stiles asks once they get into Hogsmede.

“Love it,” Derek replies.

“Me too. Let’s get some. My treat,” Stiles says as he opens the door to The Three Broomsticks. 

“I have money,” Derek protests.

“Hey, I asked you out. I pay,” Stiles tells him with a wink.

Once they’re seated at a table with their drinks, Stiles asks, “So tell me about your family.” 

“I have an older sister Laura. She was a Gryffindor too. Now she’s training to be an auror. I have a younger sister Cora. She’s a Hufflepuff. My parents both work at the ministry. My mom works in the International Magical Office of Law. My dad works for the Werewolf Capture Unit,” Derek replies. 

“My dad is an auror, so he probably knows Laura. I vaguely remember her from when she was at Hogwarts. She was popular. My mom works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,” Stiles says, always happy to talk about his parents. 

“Really? What’s your mother’s name?” Derek asks curiously, sitting up straighter in the chair, leaning closer to Stiles from across the table. 

“Claudia,” he says then adds. “Stilinski of course but you already know that.” He smiles.

“I had a feeling. Thinking about it, you’re pretty much like her.”

“You know my mum?” Stiles asks, surprised.

“Yeah, I had to go to her department at the beginning of the year,” the other boy replies.

The Slytherin is suddenly even more curious. “Are you an animagus? What kind are you?” 

Derek chuckles. “No, My family are shapeshifters. Wolves.”

“That is so cool!” Stiles says excitedly. “You didn’t have to put in the work to become an animagus like I did.” 

The Gryffindor laughs. “No, I was born this way. But anyway, what is your animagus?” 

“I’m a red fox,” Stiles replies proudly. “We’ll have to shift and play together.”

Derek smiles. “I’d like that.” 

They talk for quite some time while drinking, then after they finish their second butterbeer, they head over to Honeydukes. 

As they walk Stiles remembers what Lydia said about Derek and that girl, so he decides to ask. “So, you told me that I was your first kiss, right?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “I was wondering, what about that girl at the Yule ball? I heard you were dating her.”

“Paige is just a friend. I’m actually gay,” Derek says shrugging.

“Oh, and what about the guys then? I mean I’m not judging or anything but you’re seventeen and usually, at least all the people I know have already kissed someone by then. So, why?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek as they walk side by side.

The Gryffindor shrugs again. “I guess I’ve never had anyone that I actually wanted to kiss, wanting me back? I don’t mind.”

Stiles frowns. “That’s… Well, we have been talking for a while and I’m really enjoying your company. I can’t imagine anyone wouldn’t want to kiss you?”

Derek stops walking and Stiles follows him. The Gryffindor boy smiles widely at him and steps closer. “Yeah? You’re enjoying my company that much? Do you want to kiss me again?”

For some reason, Stiles blushes this time. He smiles softly. “Of course I want to.”

Then Derek is leaning in and touching Stiles’ lips with his own. Stiles moves his hand to cup the Gryffindor’s chin as the kiss deepens. When they pull apart after a few moments, they smile at each other. Stiles takes Derek’s hand in his and they continue walking toward Honeydukes. 

Once inside, Stiles makes a beeline to the display of Acid Pops. “I know these are horribly unhealthy, but they taste so good!” Stiles says as he holds a few up for Derek to see.

“I’m partial to the Chocolate Frogs. I love to collect the cards,” Derek tells him.

“I love those too. I’ve got quite the collection. Basically, I just have a sweet tooth.” Stiles chuckles. “Cauldron Cakes!” he calls out as he runs toward that display. 

Derek picks up a pack of Jelly Slugs and a couple Chocolate Frogs and just follows Stiles around as he adds to his stash of sweets. As they check out, Stiles laughs awkwardly at his total and hands over the money. Derek’s total is significantly less. 

As they leave the store, Stiles hands a Chocolate Frog to Derek. “I got this for you.”

“You didn’t have to do that, but thanks,” Derek says appreciatively. 

Their next stop in Hogsmeade is Zonko’s Joke Shop. Stiles immediately heads towards the display of Sugar Quills and picks out a couple. “I just can’t resist these,” he says as he smiles at Derek. 

Zonko’s was their last planned stop, but on the walk back to Hogwarts, Stiles is in no hurry to get back to the castle. He can’t stop glancing at the Gryffindor, and he can’t get rid of the smile on his face. He can’t believe that he’s so lucky to be spending time with such a sweet guy for once. 

When they get back to Hogwarts, it’s almost time for supper, but even though neither of them say anything, they gravitate together to the dining hall as if parting ways is not in their plan at the moment. They sit at the Gryffindor table where Allison is already sitting. Stiles glances quickly at the Slytherin table, but neither of his friends has arrived yet, so he doesn’t bother getting up. Allison looks at him curiously but doesn’t say anything other than greeting him. Stiles fits in with Derek’s friend just fine; he is a talkative person and can talk about just any subject they send his way. 

Soon is time to eat and the food is appearing in front of them, in time with it, Erica shows up beside him nudging the Gryffindor boy that is sitting at his side.

“Move, kid. That is my seat.” She tells the young boy.

The boy—who is probably 13—looks up at her and opens his mouth to complain. “You’re not from this house. This can’t be your seat,” the kid says.

Stiles watches the exchange in amusement. The boy is bold.

“Aren’t you a clever little boy,” Erica says with a predatory smile, then lowers herself at the boy’s eye level. “You get your arse to the side, and let me sit here, or else I’ll curse you. And no, I’m not kidding. I’m a Slytherin, after all.”

The kid looks terrified, and not only moves but also gets up and goes to sit far away from her. She smiles, very pleased with herself as she settles at Stiles’ side. “Did you see the nerve of that boy?” his friend says, clearly annoyed, as she starts to pick out her food.

He laughs. “Well, he is probably not used to threats from the Gryffindors.”

She shrugs. “That’s not my problem.” Erica leans on the table so she can see both his and Derek’s faces. “How was your date? Did you sneak out to the Shrieking Shack and do some shrieking of your own?” 

Stiles doesn’t need to see Derek’s face to know the other teen is blushing, because Erica is smiling triumphantly; he knows his best friend. “Not that’s any of your business, Erica, but the date was great, and no we did not do that.” 

“Shame,” she says, grinning evilly. 

Stiles turns to Derek and winks at him, nudging his shoulder playfully.

Erica is not much different from Stiles, and she blends in with Derek’s friends just as fast as Stiles did. They all find themselves quickly engrossed talking about the upcoming tests, and the time flies. One by one the students finish their meals and leave their tables. Again Stiles finds himself lingering, and it’s very pleased to see that Derek doesn’t get up after finishing the food either. 

They’re almost the last ones at the table when Stiles says he’s going to take Derek back to the Gryffindor dorm. Derek quickly agrees. Stiles grabs the Gryffindor’s hand and they walk to the dorm, chatting away about nothing in particular.

“This is me,” Derek says by the fat lady’s portrait, though he doesn’t let Stiles’ hand go.

They glance into each other’s eyes. Stiles smiles at Derek before he gets closer and kisses the other teen, cupping his cheek with his free hand. 

“I don’t want to leave you yet,” Derek says after they stop kissing.

“And I don’t want to go,” Stiles replies. 

Suddenly a female voice says loudly. “It’s time for bed, students.”

They both let go of each other startled. “Geez, we’re never alone in this place,” Stiles says as he steps back from Derek.

The Gryffindor laughs softly. “You should go. You still have to walk all the way to your dorm, and Mr. Filch is probably around.”

-

When Stiles reaches his common room, Erica is sitting on the couch and quickly tells him to sit by her; he complies. 

“Now, tell me everything! Don’t think I’ll buy that none of my business talk of before,” she says. 

“There’s nothing to tell,” he says grinning. “Merlin, Erica. I have never wanted to spend time with someone that much before. I didn’t want to _ leave _ .”

“Hey! What about me?” the Slytherin girl asks, feigning outrage. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “You know that’s different; we’re friends. We have always been friends, even when we were... you know...”

She nudges him so he has to look at her. “Who are you?” His friend laughs.

“I’m serious. He’s just so different,” he says, frowning at her a little. “It’s like I can’t get enough of his company, even if we’re not going at it, which we are not by the way, at all.”

“Aww. I’ve never seen you like this with someone,” Erica says.

Stiles just smiles in reply.

—

On Monday in Potions class, Stiles asks Derek out on another date, this time to watch the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor Quidditch scrimmage on Saturday afternoon. Derek agrees. When they meet up on Saturday, Stiles is proudly wearing Gryffindor house colors, and Derek blushes upon seeing him. After the game, they make out under the stands, until Derek pulls away shyly and says he has to go. Stiles knows why he had to go; he has the same problem in his own pants. He makes his way back to his dorm with a smirk on his face, happy to know what kind of reaction he was able to cause the other teen to have.

They continue going on dates every weekend, sometimes even studying together in the library during the week, spending as much time as they can with each other. Things are going really well. Stiles has never been happier. 

Then Stiles and Erica come up with the idea of a game night group date. Erica invites Isaac. Stiles lets Derek know to invite Allison and her date, as well. Lydia is the only other person invited, and Stiles is curious to see who she invites. 

The night of the party, Stiles is slightly surprised when he finds out that Lydia and Allison are each other’s dates, but it doesn’t really affect the game plans, and it just means there are more snacks for everyone. 

It turns out, Stiles and Derek make a really good team when it comes to playing games. Stiles is super competitive, and Derek is so smart that the Slytherin isn’t sure why his boyfriend isn’t in Ravenclaw. After they’re finished playing games, Stiles invites Derek up to see his room. 

“And this is my bed,” Stiles says as he pulls back the curtain around his bed to reveal his neatly made bed. Normally he wouldn’t have bothered to make it, but he’d had high hopes that he’d get Derek in it tonight one way or another. “Have a seat,” he says as he sits down on his bed and scoots over to give Derek room. Once they’re both inside, he pulls the curtain closed and utters a spell for privacy and to keep anyone else from hearing what they say or do while they’re in the bed. “There. Now no one will disturb us or hear us.” 

When Stiles looks over at Derek, he looks slightly scared, and Stiles realizes what he just said. “I just wanted us to have privacy. I’m not expecting anything from you,” he says, and Derek immediately relaxes. “I wouldn’t mind a kiss, though.”

Derek smiles and leans in to kiss Stiles. After a few moments, Stiles rearranges himself so that he’s straddling Derek. “This okay? It’s more comfortable than leaning sideways,” Stiles explains.

Derek nods, so Stiles leans in to continue kissing his boyfriend. After a few minutes of kissing, the Slytherin starts to grind down against the Gryffindor. Kissing Derek is so good that he just needs a little relief. Derek seems to be in the same situation, from the hardness Stiles can feel against him. 

Suddenly Derek pulls away from the kiss. 

“Something wrong?” Stiles asks.

Derek blushes. “I think I need to go back to my room,” he says, and he won’t meet Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles smiles. “You don’t have to go back to your room. I have the same issue, and I’d be more than happy to help you out.”

“I’ve never…” Derek starts to say.

“I know, but I know what I’m doing, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Stiles replies with a smile as he cups Derek’s chin with his hand and leans in to kiss him.

“O-okay,” Derek stutters. 

“Ok. First, let’s get your shirt off,” Stiles says as he leans back and grabs the hem of Derek’s jumper. Once it’s off, the Slytherin scoots back a bit and starts to unzip Derek’s pants. A moan escapes the Gryffindor’s lips when Stiles’ fingers drag over his erection. Stiles just smiles as he moves off of Derek to be able to pull his pants off. “Lift up your hips a bit, Der,” Stiles says as he grabs hold of Derek’s pants and underwear all in one go and begins to tug them down. Once his pants are off, Derek moves to cover himself, but Stiles grabs his hands and brings them up to his lips. He kisses Derek’s hands before saying, “You have nothing to hide. In fact, what you have is very impressive.” 

Derek dips his head, and Stiles releases his hands. Stiles moves Derek’s leg so that he can kneel between them. He kisses Derek again as he takes his hard cock in one hand and gives it a firm tub. The Gryffindor moans and involuntarily thrusts his hips. Stiles grins as he pulls away from the kiss and leans down to lick at the uncircumcised cock in his hand. Derek’s hips thrust up again, and Stiles wastes no time before putting the head of his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth. He lets his tongue dip into the foreskin, teasing him a little before sucking more of him into his mouth. Stiles puts one hand on Derek’s hip to try to keep him still, while he uses his other hand to jack his boyfriend’s cock as he bobs his head up and down. Derek has the longest cock that Stiles has ever blown, so he can’t take all of him in his mouth without choking, but he’s still enjoying every minute of it, and from the sounds Derek is making, so is he. Stiles gets lost in the act of pleasing his boyfriend, so he’s surprised when suddenly, Derek is pushing at his shoulders. Stiles pulls away.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks.

“I’m going to come,” Derek says shyly.

“That’s okay. I want to taste you,” Stiles says with a wink before he puts his mouth back on Derek’s cock. 

Knowing that he’s close, Stiles speeds up his movements, using every trick he knows, and within a few strokes, Derek is shooting his load into Stiles’ mouth. A little bit drips out, but Stiles swallows as much as he can before pulling off. Stiles strokes Derek a few more times before reaching up and wiping the cum off his lips and sucking his fingers dry. 

When Stiles looks up, Derek is panting with his eyes closed, a smile on his face, and Stiles can’t resist kissing him as he takes his own dick into his hand. 

As Stiles pulls away from the kiss, Derek opens his eyes and watches Stiles jack off. 

“I can…” Derek starts to say. 

“You just relax. I’ve got this,” Stiles tells him.

Derek leans back and watches as Stiles tugs on his cock. It doesn’t take long before the Slytherin is coming all over Derek’s stomach and chest. Stiles falls onto his side next to Derek and curls up against him. He rubs his hand through the mess he made on the other boy, as if he’s rubbing it into his skin to mark him. 

“Thanks,” Derek says sarcastically. 

“I’ll clean you up in a minute,” Stiles tells him, but he’s already drifting off to sleep, happier than he’s ever been. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Derek says quietly.

“Good. Me too.” The Slytherin sighs happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments. It inspires us to write more!


End file.
